Fright
by TeenThor
Summary: Katlyn Argent is just a normal teenager, well normal if you call having the blood of both a hunter and a werewolf normal, besides beginning another school with her problems couldn't make anything worse right?. But what happens when she finds out her crazy grandmother is finally coming for her? Wrote mostly on S3 rumors. OC along with Derek, Chris A, Allison, Scott, Stiles, etc
1. Fright

I stared of the car window as the blurry green trees sped past. Today was another first day out of the other 40 first days that I had lived though. But this time was different, this was the first time that was mom wasn't here to wish me luck, again, because she was gone and she wasn't coming back. I sighed as dad slowed to a stop in front of the school doors of Beacon Hills High School.

From the outside, the school looked like any old normal school, red bricks mixed with white. The logo was set above the doors with the name and the age edged in black concrete. People were all over the steps and benches that were set in front of the building.

"Katlyn wait!" Dad said as I was opening the door. "I know that you miss your mother, and I do to. But I know she would tell you to close your eyes, take a deep breath and charge though those doors like you owned the place. Mom always told me that you would make an extraordinary young women, and she was right. I know how hard it is to hid what you are but you're a naturally born leader and you shouldn't let some stupid high school girls bother you."

"Besides, Kate, you are a trained hunter, and a werewolf." He added in a whisper so I was the only one who could here him. "You don't take have to take their crap."

I looked at him and saw that the one thing that I needed from him, love. I knew that he loved me and we would do anything for the people he loved. He had been though so much this past year, losing my mom to her family broke him. I could see that slowly we were helping each other and he was getting better. I continued to look at him for a moment before I smiled a real smile for the first time for month.

"Thanks dad" I said as I opened the door the rest of the way.

I looked up at the stone building and did exactly what Dad said because he was right. I didn't have to take their crap. Flipping my hair I walked though the doors and right into the sea of strange people and into the office. The office itself was so small that it only had room for only one desk and a few chairs that were along the wall.

"Hi there! I'm new here and I would love to talk to the principle?" I said sweetly to the 5'6 pudgy old man sitting in the secretary chair.

"Of course. What is your name?" He said without looking up

"Katlyn, Katlyn Argent."

"Argent? Did I hear you right?" he said as his neck snapped up

"Yes that right" I said confused

"Sit over there. He'll be with you in a few"

Sitting down I fished my book out my bag, and was just about to open it when the principle came out. The principle himself was young in comparison to the secretary, but just as tall, but he had a air of power around him.

"Katlyn? I'm sorry about the wait, I'm principle Monroe" He said offering his hand.

"Hi" I said shaking his hand.

"Come on and I'll show you to your first class"

I walked behind him as we walked slowly to the math classroom. Opening the door I saw that many of the student's heads were still down and only two of them were looking at me. One of the boys was a dangly teenager who I could sense was a bit on the clumsy side. He had short dark blonde hair with green eyes and the other boy was lager and had long dark hair with oak brown eyes that held power, and as I held his glaze I could immediately sense that he was like me, a werewolf.

"Class, this is Katlyn Argent. She's new here so please be on your best behavior and be nice to her" He said leaving.

"Thanks I whispered as I sat down in the chair that the teacher had offered.

Soon the day past in a slow and boring manner and I was walking out of the front doors and into the sun's blinding rays. After my eyes adjusted to the sun I noticed a black Mercedes pulled up into the parking lot. That's when everything slowed. The trees looked as if they were moving though water and the people moved in slow motion. Inside the car was an older guy with short black hair and a 5'o clock shadow. Slowly he turned his head and look at me with the slightest of smiles pulling up on his face. The whole exchanged happened so face that all I could registered was that his eyes flashed red.


	2. Alpha

_He's an alpha…_ I thought as I turned away and heard his car's tires squeal as they speed out of the parking lot.

Turning back around, I saw that dad had pulled up and was waving from the car.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" he said smiling

"It was better then I thought, but still boring." I told him as I got into the car.

"That it is" he said as he pulled the car forward.

"Dad? Am I the only alpha in town?"

"Probably not, there are alphas all over the place. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I sense something when I was walking out"

"Honey, wherever you go you will run into Alphas"

"I know it's just…"

"What?" he asked as he stopped the car in front of the house

"It's nothing" I said getting of the car and running up to my room

I knew that I would run into Alphas I just think dad doesn't understand what being in close proximity of another alpha does to you.

I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed. _I need to get out, I need to run_. I don't understand what was wrong with me. I felt like a frighten little puppy waiting to be picked off. Opening my eyes I watched the sun reflection move across my bed room ceiling.

_I'm not like this!_

Jumping up I ran downstairs and told dad I was going running.


	3. Fear

I moved through the darken forest as silently as I could, being surrounded by the trees and the open air made me feel so much better.

_CRACK!_

I spun around.

"Allison, you just gave away our position to the enemy!" I heard a voice say angrily

"I sorry" A second voice cried out.

Allison? Moving closer I saw that inside the little cove of trees a dangly teenager and her father were yelling at each other.

"Allison, we been though this! They are stronger and faster then you! So you have to learn to be just as fast."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step on the stick"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

I step out the tree line

"You do realize that I heard you a mile away."

In a flash, bows and guns were raised

I laughed "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, but I will if I have to"

"Katlyn?" Allison's dad said as he stepped forward

"Hi, Uncle Chris" I said smiling gingerly

"Katlyn, what the hell are you doing here! Does your father realize how many hunters there are in this town?" He said taking me by my shoulders.

"Yes" I said stepping back

"Then why did he bri…"

_Swash_

I held up me hand so I could listen

_Snap_

_Who is coming?_ I thought. But I knew the answer as soon as I could feel their power.

Thinking quickly I yelled to Uncle Chris and Allison to Run.

"Why?" He unbearably asked me without moving a foot.

"Because the people who are coming are ones that you don't want to mess with." I said pulling his arm trying to get him to go.

"Who?" he said as he finally started to move.

"An Alpha pack." I said franticly.

_Crack!_

_It's too late_ I realized as sensed their power coming to close to make a safe get away. _They aren't going to get away in time._

"Shush stay quiet and I don't move" I whispered.

Doing the only thing I could think to do, I let the change take over quickly crying out as I felt my fingernails lengthen into claws and my canines lengthen to fangs. Uncle Chris and Allison could stand against them, but not for long and I was pretty sure that this was going to end in a fight.

'"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here" A voice echoed in the trees

"What the hell are you doing here? I said growling

"Relaxed Katlyn." The voice laughed. "I only want to talk."

I watched as one the people I hated stepped out of the tree line and into the light. _Talia._

I had first met Talia about six years ago. Our meeting was on the night my mother took me out to the woods to help me with my change. All my life I was told again and again that my mom wished that I wouldn't turn out like her, a werewolf, but now she realized that her wish was going to come to true. It was the night before my first full moon and mom was trying to help me control the change. She hoped that if I learned to control it early that I wouldn't have to go though what she had to.

"Amelia, I didn't know you had a little girl" a dismembered voice rang out.

"That's because I didn't let you know" mom snarled at the figure stepping out from the tree line.

"Now, No there's no need for a fight. I'm here to give you an offer." she said holding up her hands.

"Talia, you should know by now that I'm not taking any offer from her!" My mom said taking me by the shoulders.

"Why? She is your mother." Talia said

"She is not mother of mine! She tried to kill Sam!"

"Well she had her reasons, but you if you are intent on not taking the offer then fine, but she wants you to know that the offer will always stand" Talia said walking away.

"Katie" Mom said looking in my face as soon as Lea disappeared "Katie, listen to me! Never take her offer, never!"

"Okay" I said.

All my life I had never seen my mother so scared and I still hadn't by the time that she had left, Mom was my rock, she never took anything from anyone and she never back down if someone was giving her a fight. But when she left to go do the thing she had said she wasn't going to do. It broke my heart. She didn't even say goodbye.


	4. Promises

"Talia" I growled

"Katlyn, my have you grown since the last time I saw you" she said looking at me

"Like I asked before. What the hell are you doing here? If you here to offer the same thing you offered my mom, I'm not taking it." I said stepping back toward Uncle Chris and Allison.

"Oh, but my dear there isn't o offer for you" she laughed "she's not giving the same chance as her daughter. She has been looking for you ever since I found your mother. "

"Then why didn't come for me the last time you found me?" I asked curiously

"She didn't know I was looking for you." She said softly. "I just came to warn you. She'll be here soon."

"I will fight her!" I yelled

"You won't win" she told me over her shoulder as she walked away "And" she stop "remember your promise"

ROARRRRRRRRR!

"Katlyn! Who was that? And what did she want?" Uncle Chris said looking me in the eyes.

"Her name is Talia, and she the Beta to the leader of the Alpha Pack." I said grimly.

"There's an Alpha pack?" he said sounding scared

"Yes" I said grimly "I have to go. Go home and let the werewolves deal with this. You can't win the fight against them they are way to powerful." I added as I turned away

I knew that Uncle Chris won't give up on the notion of going into an all out war with the pack, but I warned them.

All I really wanted to do was race home and warn my dad and then fall asleep, but I had to keep my promise I made to Talia, four years ago.

I was alone that night, because I had taken up running when I needed to think, when she decided to appear right in front of me.

"Hello, Katlyn, Do you remember who I am?' she said as she just stood there.

"Talia, the one who came after my mother." I said grungy

"Yes, I did, but this time I'm here for you" She said as she stepped forward

"What do you want?"

"I need you to promise me something" she asked

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that if you meet my son Derek Hale, that you tell him that His mother… that I am still alive" She said sadly

I looked at her tear streaked face and I saw real concern there.

"I promise" I said before running away


	5. Passion

I leaned against the cold hard wall and looked up at the abandon warehouse building. The outside of the building was utterly destroyed and I wondered for a moment how anyone could live in such a death trap. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and walked into the building, following the scent I had been following all night and walked into the room, In the middle of the darken room I saw a oddly familiar shape. Even though it was dark I could still see that he was tall and was heavily built. The power trail that I had been following rolled off of him like a tornado,

"Derek?" I said to the darken shape as I stepped out of the shadows.

"It has been a while since anyone could sneak up on me. Who are you?" he asked me as he came closer.

The moment he stepping into the light, I saw he face. Thinking fast I stepped back into the shadows

The boy that I had loved, the boy that disappeared in to thin air, breaking my heart was standing right before me.

"No one, I'm only here to keep a promise I made a long time ago." i said looking at face I spent four years memorizing

"What is it?" he sneered

"Your mother is alive."

Unbelief spread across his face, but in the next second it was gone as his cold demurer returned.

"That's impossible" he growled

"If you don't believe me, then fine. She's out in the woods" I said turning around moving deeper into the shadows

Before I could get ten feet away, he made a grab for my arm. "Who are you!" he growled

"An alpha you don't want to mess with." I growled back,

"You don't want to mess with me either. Tell me you name" he said trying to turn me around.

"Boy, maybe if you ask nicely I'll tell you my name." I said sweetly as I got up the courage to face him.

Reaching up with my free hand I cupped his face and looked into his dark blue eyes. _God, he was so handsome and so scared. _ "Besides you already know my name."

"Katie" he gasped letting go of my arm and backing away. "What...? Why...? How are you here?

"I made a promise a long time ago. I just never realized it was you."

"I…"

"Don't" I said. "Don't make excuse on why you left without telling me. I made a promise and I kept it." I said walking away

"Katlyn! Wait! I left because my sister was killed and I didn't want you to get hurt! You were the one person who I loved. I let you in. I still love you." He said trying to catch up with me

"Save your breath…" I laughed.

"No, I get that your mad at me and you have every right too, but you also kept secrets from me."

'Like what?" I growled walking towards him till out chests touched.

"Your name…" He said as he cupped my face with his hand, making my chin tilt up.

"I told you my name." I whispered.

"You're last name."

I couldn't, I couldn't tell him because it was the one name that all werewolves fear, but I knew that if he still loved me. He wouldn't care who my family was. "Argent. My last name is Argent."

He bulked "Argent? You're a hunter?" he said letting my chin drop but yet he didn't back away.

"Yes, and No, I'm trained like a hunter, I just prefer not to hunt my own kind." I said laughing at his expression.

"I… umm. ?" he said stunned

"My father is the brother of Chris Argent." I told him.

Closing his eyes I heard him take a deep breath, trying to sort out what I was saying.

"I don't care" he said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"I don't care who your family is. I fell in love with you. Not your family."

Suddenly he leaned down and kissed me, quickly the surprise left me and I relaxed into the contours of his body that still seemed comfortable after all these years. Pushing me up against the wall his kisses became more intense and harder as if he couldn't get enough.

"God Katlyn I missed you so much." He whispered into my ear as his kisses moved from my mouth to making small waves along my neck

"Derek." I moaned as the pleasure nearly topped. Pushing him off of me I grabbed his shirt and pushed him down onto the floor. Moving so I was on top of him I kissed him harder then I every thought was possible.

"I missed you too." I whispered back as I reached up to take off his shirt which was in the way.

Smiling I continue to kiss him as his hands moved all over my body making my body heat rise.

"I can't take this anymore." He said picking me up and carrying to his bed, but not once did he stop the flow of white hot touches as our lips met again and again.

Placing me down on the bed he ripped off my shirt and carefully placed his body on top of mine. As the night moved on we grew closer and closer until it wasn't possible to move any closer. That night was one of the best nights I had ever had. Being back in his arms made me realized how much I missed and needed him.

I watched him sleep for a while before I knew that I had to go. Carefully so I knew I wouldn't wake him, I pulled feel and got dressed.

"I love you and I'm sorry, but if she found out that I had a weakness she would use you against me. I kept my promise…" I cried as I softly kissed his check.

Letting my tears run done my face, I did the hardest thing that I ever had to do and left.


End file.
